Episode 24
Plot Itami and the others reach the Imperial Capital, where they receive help from the rest of 3rd Recon. In the throne room, Zorzal mocks his sister for being a traitor to the Empire and prepares to have her killed when the doors suddenly blast open. Itami appears with his friends. Zorzal orders the guards to attack him, but the guards are hesitant to do so when Itami tells them that Rory is with him. Angered by the incompetence of his guards, Zorzal sends out a giant Ogre to dispatch them. Lelei and Rory work together to kill the Ogre. Zorzal is baffled by this and Itami tells him that he will take Piña. He also tells him to stop sending assassins after Lelei. Zorzal refuses to accept these demands and tries to fight Itami, who fires a warning shot, causing him to freeze. Itami tells him that the JSDF can reach him no matter where he is, and if he attempts to violate the rules again, will be killed. Zorzal does nothing as Itami takes Piña away. As the group boards a LAV, Itami asks for a status update on the rest of the group. He is informed that Kurokawa, Hamilton and Yao have recovered Molt. Kuribayashi and Tuka are busy fighting the Imperial guards. Several Imperial soldiers block the way out of the palace. Itami guns down two guards, and yells at the others to break formation or the pain from getting struck by the LAV would kill them. They reach Kuribayashi and Tuka, then get to Kurokawa's group. Hamilton tells Kurokawa that she will make herself a decoy if necessary. Kurokawa tells Hamilton to believe in the JSDF. After getting everyone, the group makes their way out of the city. As one of the gates close, it is suddenly blown open by the rest of 3rd Recon. The two LAVs make their way towards west gate. As they make their way out, an Oprichnina rallies the soldiers to form a spear wall. It fails miserably as the LAVs make a quick swerve, surprising the Oprichnina. The two LAVs reach the west gate, where a group of Imperial cavalry attempt to cut them off. They get out of the city, and the JSDF operatives on the gate set off fuses, killing the Imperial cavalry. On the way to Italica, Molt wakes up, claiming that he cannot sleep on such a rough ride. Itami tells him that they will reach Italica tomorrow, which causes Molt to be impressed by the speed of the LAV. Piña tells Molt to have Zorzal stop his coup, though he tells her that Zorzal will refuse to listen to reason, and that a civil war is inevitable. He decides to follow Japan's plan and has her succeed him on the throne. Back at the Imperial Capital, Zorzal prepares to depart with his supporters, vowing revenge on the JSDF. Tyuule has achieved her goal of sending the Empire down a civil war, but is unsatisfied and slightly cries. In the cook's wagon, Furuta informs his superiors that Zorzal is headed north to an unknown location, and silently departs the caravan, as it is too dangerous for him to stay. Ten days later in Italica, Piña is crowned the Crown Princess of the Empire, vowing to bring peace between the Empire and Japan. Kuribayashi notices that Itami is missing. Meanwhile, several confessions are made; Bozes and Tomita have married, Beefeater and Shunya are in a relationship. Sugawara and Sherry are also in a "relationship"; Sherry proclaims her love for him, while Sugawara panics and exclaims that they'll follow the law first. Back in Tokyo, Itami decided to skip Piña's coronation for a doujin convention, which he had already missed out earlier due to the Ginza Incident. He suddenly bumps into Lelei, Rory and Tuka, which causes a crowd to converge on them. A police officer offers Itami and the girls a ride on his car to get away from the scene. Risa walks by and notices Itami in the car. She asks him what he had done this time. Itami cries, telling her that he just wanted to attend the doujin convention as he is driven off. Anima-Manga Differences * When Itami pulls the Humvee, in the anime, Rory hides inside the Humvees instead of sitting on the top of the vehicle and whipping him like in the manga. * In the anime, the scene where the JSDF Special Force rescues Molt from his bedroom is not shown * In the manga, Itami wears a combat suit and a PN90 submachine gun to face Zorzal while in the anime he wears a formal military attire and only brought a handgun. * Itami never tried to shoot the Orge in the anime * In the anime, the Orge is killed by the combine force of Rory and Lelei while in the manga as well as light novel, only Lelei kills the Orges. Furthermore, in the manga, Rory stands guard outside the throne room not staying with Itami and Lelei like in the anime or light novel. * In the anime, Zorzal tries to make Itami fights him only to be stopped after Itami calls a sniper shot in the floor to shut him up while in the manga, Itami scares Zorzal by making holding a gold cup and ordering the sniper to shoot through the cup to intimidate him. Trivia and FYI *Pinas Quote; "Those who run are traitors, those who stay are scheming traitors" is a reference to full metal jacket, another Vietnam war movie. The same quote is used in the movie with the term Vietcong instead of traitor. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season 2